In a nutshell
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: A lo largo de su vida, lo habían llamado de todo: bastardo, traidor, terrorista. Pero Ari era algo más que la pesadilla personal de Kate Todd. Porque ella había sido la única, aparte de su hermana, que vio más allá de la Bête noire. Ari era una nuez y Caitlin podía percibir ligeras diferencias en las cáscaras de las personas. RT por vocabulario y posibles escenas, avisados quedáis.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A lo largo de su vida, lo habían llamado de todo: bastardo, traidor, terrorista. Pero Ari era algo más que la pesadilla personal de Kate Todd. Porque ella había sido la única, además de su hermana Ziva, que vio más allá de la _Bête noire_. Ari era una nuez. Y Caitlin podía percibir ligeras diferencias en las cáscaras de las personas, antes de entender siquiera su tesoro interior. Kari. Rated por lenguaje y posibles escenas.

Disclaimer: es deprimente repetir una y otra vez que nada de esto me pertenece y que escribo por amor al arte. Ni soy rica ni ingeniosa, ahí queda eso.

Primero y ante todo, me gustaría comentar el título de este fic: _In a nutshell_ es una expresión inglesa que viene a decir "en pocas palabras" o "en resumen", porque -irónicamente dado que seguramente no vayan a ser pocas- pensaba recoger aquí la historia de ambos personajes.

Ari Haswari juega mucho con el simbolismo. Le gusta hacer pensar y estudió medicina. Pone a prueba a Kate con el juego del guisante bajo las tres cáscaras de nuez (de nuevo, en inglés es "nutshell") ya no solamente para comprobar sus habilidades como agente, sino también para ver si es capaz de entenderlo a él. Ella puede ver más allá de la cáscara y de la fachada que se ha montado como agente doble (por eso no pudo matarlo), y las nueces en sí –el fruto- tienen forma de cerebro, o al menos, esa es la sensación que me han dado toda la vida. Me gusta jugar con la simbología, y esta vez la pareja _Kari_ es mi blanco.

Este primer capítulo va a ser más cortito de lo que acostumbro, más que nada porque tenía en mente una especie de introducción para asentar acontecimientos y preparar la acción del segundo capítulo.

Así que…

OoOoO

Aquello no era normal. Ducky parecía alterado por algo y se negaba, sutilmente, a dejarla pasar. La estaba evadiendo, haciéndose el distraído de mala manera.

-He vencido mi fobia- lo intentó de nuevo, bromeando sobre lo de Abby, para aligerar el ambiente y hacerlo reír. A lo mejor, lo había ofendido antes y no se había dado cuenta.

Él la había llamado Abby, como si no la reconociera. Su nombre era Kate, pero le permitía llamarla Caitlin, solo a él y a Gibbs, muy de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué la llamaba Abby no la dejaba entrar?

Viendo que no iba a conseguir nada, se agachó a dejar la caja con las pruebas en el suelo, dispuesta a comentarle a Gibbs lo extraño de su actitud. Estaba preocupada, no era lógico en el bueno de Ducky.

-¿Desde cuándo las ratas de laboratorio llevan _six hours_?

Antes de voltearse a mirarlo, ya tenía la piel de gallina. Esa voz, a pesar de compartir el acento de Edimburgo con la del doctor, no era la del forense.

Un hombre moreno y atractivo la apuntaba con una nueve milímetros y estaba claramente al mando de la situación. Alzó ambas manos al aire, mientras él le invitaba a pasar a la morgue con un gesto de cabeza. Notó la mirada pesarosa de Gerard y la de disculpa de Ducky, mientras el individuo le quitaba de la parte de atrás del pantalón su _six hour_. Ahora la situación tenía muchísimo más sentido, siendo rehenes. El pobre Ducky había tratado de protegerla y ella insistiendo y pensando lo peor de él.

El extraño la tumbó sobre una de las camillas de autopsias, después de hacerla descalzarse con cuidado, y boca abajo, con las manos por detrás de la nuca y la cacheó con suavidad. Acariciándola, más que buscando ninguna otra arma, se hizo con el cuchillo que siempre llevaba enganchado al calcetín derecho.

-¿No lleva repuesto? –le rebuscó en la chaqueta de cuero, sin esperar respuesta- Agente especial Caitlin Todd. ¿Se le da bien usar el arma, Caitlin?

Debía ser un terrorista. ¿Quién más se cuela en la Morgue del NCIS para retener a Ducky y a Gerard? Hace poco había llegado el cuerpo de un musulmán, si no recordaba mal. A lo mejor venía a recuperarlo. De cualquier forma, ella ya lo había bautizado como terrorista, dado que entre sus intenciones no aparecían las de decirle su nombre.

Había bajado a ver a sus amigos fugazmente para despejar las ideas y seguir trabajando, y ahora se encontraba secuestrada. Había toda una torre de papeleo encima de su escritorio, esperándola. Odiaba el papeleo y ese hombre la estaba retrasando. Y encima, se atrevía a apuntarlos.

-Devuélvamela y se lo demostraré

El terrorista sonrió con algo parecido a la admiración y dejó escapar un sonido que se asemejaba a una risita burlona.

-¿Alguna vez ha disparado por ira?

-Me encantaría hacerlo ahora.

-¿Le disparó usted a Qassam?-dejó la pregunta evaporarse en el aire. - ¿Le hizo esos dos agujeros en el corazón?

-Ella no le disparó-la defendió Ducky.

-¿Quién fue?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo hasta que el forense volvió a contestar.

-El agente especial Gibbs.

-¡Ducky…!-no debían darle información. Cuanto menos cooperaran, mejor. Si esperaban calladitos, alguien se daría cuenta de todo y vendría con ayuda.

-Ese nombre me suena, doctor Mallard…

-No respondas a este cabrón.

-No reprenda al bueno del doctor, Caitlin-la regañó con condescendencia-. Al menos, hasta que conozca mis reglas.

-Yo no acato las reglas de terroristas.

-¿Quién dice que sea terrorista? –Alzó una ceja- Doctor, ¿son estas todas las pruebas?

-Por lo que veo desde aquí… -buscó confirmación- ¿Gerard?

-Parece que están todas.

-Caitlin, ahora puede darse la vuelta, si deja las manos donde las tiene… -lentamente, Kate quedó boca arriba con las manos detrás de la nuca. ¿Era cosa suya o la vista del hombre se había desviado momentáneamente y con poco disimulo a su pecho?- ¿Los agentes han registrado la habitación de Qassam? ¿Dónde están las pruebas, embolsadas y etiquetadas? –Más silencio- Doctor, explíquele las reglas a la obstinada Caitlin.

-Si mentimos o él cree que mentimos, le meterá una bala a Gerard en las articulaciones-recitó.

-Especifique-ordenó, sin variar el tono de su voz-: en las articulaciones sinoviales. Y ha omitido una condición.

-¿Sí? –frunció el entrecejo, como cuando dejaba pasar algo referente a una autopsia y Gerard tenía que recordárselo- Ah, sí, así es. No debemos tratar de engañarle.

-Cosa que usted ha intentado hacer al decir que había vencido su fobia- añadió con una suavidad letal.

-No conocía las reglas-volvió a defenderla.

-Pero usted sí, doctor Mallard, y participó en la treta llamándola _Abby_.

No dio tiempo a que la amenaza se recreara. Apuntó y disparó. Había sangre. Brotaba mucho rojo. No le gustaba el color rojo. El "BANG" apagado por el silenciador de la nueve milímetros todavía resonaba en el lugar y en su cabeza.

Le había disparado. ¡Ese cabrón se las había ingeniado para dispararlo y hacerles creer que era culpa suya!

Gerard cayó hacia atrás de la impresión, llevándose la mano al hombro izquierdo. Ducky jadeó espantado y Kate, todavía en la misma posición, abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión.

OoOoO

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. No hace falta que ponga en situación: la historia comienza cuando se conocen, es decir, en "Bête noire" (NCIS, #1x16) y tenía en mente desarrollarlo hasta "Reveille" (#1x23), pero me gusta demasiado esta pareja y no tengo claro qué haré con ella.

Ya veremos, tal vez unos cuantos capítulos más y… que sea lo que Dios quiera.

¡Ya me decís que os parece!


	2. Chapter 2

-No te preocupes, hijo-trató de calmarlo Ducky-, yo te atenderé.

-Eres un cabrón-destilaba tanto odio que se olvidó momentáneamente de tratarlo de usted para imponer distancia. Gerard parecía estar sufriendo una tortura inimaginable. Pobre muchacho.

-Parecía una chica inteligente, ¿solo sabe decir eso?-se burló, sin mirarla.

Sintió cómo le hervía la sangre.

-¡ERES UN PUTO CABRÓN!

En cualquier otra situación, se hubiera reído por su elocuencia, pero Gerard se estaba desangrando en el suelo y el terrorista ese alzaba ambas cejas como si estuviera en un circo.

-¡Kate, Kate, mi maletín junto al escritorio, en el suelo! Lo siento Gerard, aguanta, tengo morfina.

Sin pedir permiso e importándole poco las consecuencias, Kate se levantó con agilidad de la camilla con la intención de dirigirse hacia el vistoso maletín médico de cuero. Él la cogió por el codo al vuelo, mirándola seriamente: otro aviso, más amenazas.

-Me disgustaría tener que meterle a Gerard una bala en la rodilla.

Y ella se revolvió, consiguiendo liberar su brazo y fulminándolo con la mirada en cuestión de milésimas de segundo mientras con las manos en alto se dirigía hacia el maletín. Lo cogió del asa con una sola mano y volvió como alma que lleva el diablo, escuchando al joven asistente quejarse.

El teléfono sonó cuando empezaron a tratarlo.

-Coja el teléfono, doctor.

-¡Cójalo usted, yo intento detener esta hemorragia! –Y se dirigió a ella- Ponle la morfina.

-¿Dónde?

No fue Ducky, sino el secuestrador el que le respondió con aburrimiento, arrastrando las sílabas. No le gustaba que lo desobedecieran.

-En el muslo, a través de la tela- y está vez volvió a reformular la sugerencia-. Conteste a esa llamada o tendrá que trabajar en la rodilla.

-Kate, tira eso. Ven aquí, ven aquí-ella obedeció, quedando a centímetros del médico-. Aplica presión aquí; si continua sangrando, aprieta más fuerte.- fue a descolgar el teléfono, pero el secuestrador fue más rápido y pasó el manos libres-. Autopsias.

-Ducky, ¿qué pasa con esa autopsia infecciosa?

-Es algo puramente preventivo-su voz parecía indicar cómo se encogía de hombros. Contrariamente, estaba tenso. Muy tenso, mirando a Gerard y al terrorista, respectivamente.

-¿Por eso querías las pruebas?

-Emm, sí. Perdona, pero tengo... tengo mucho trabajo.

Gibbs tenía algo más que decir. Gracias a Dios, no s ele escapaba una.

-Oye, ¿está ahí Kate?

-Emm, no. Se fue hace unos minutos.

-Está bien. Avísame cuando pueda bajar- y añadió, con _esa_ voz-, estoy intrigado.

Sabía que se estaba cociendo algo allí abajo. Adoraba a ese hombre.

Y, entonces, el secuestrador colgó con la _six hour_. Ducky suspiró hacia el teléfono y volvió a mirar con preocupación a Gerard para clavar sus ojos en el secuestrador con rabia contenida.

-Estoy impaciente por pesarle el hígado.

Ari sonrió ampliamente. Los dejó trabajar en silencio unos minutos más. La eficiencia del doctor Mallard era impecable a pesar de no resultar su campo de especialización.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Kate con verdadera preocupación. Gerard trató que su voz no temblara cuando contestó:

-Estoy bien.

-La hemorragia ha cesado-dijo más para sí misma que para él-, eso es bueno.

-Sí y no-volvió irritantemente a inmiscuirse, paseándose como dueño y señor del lugar. Pronto Kate se encargaría de que lo fuera: El muerto posiblemente más guapo de la morgue-. ¿Correcto, doctor Mallard?

-He tenido que comprimir la arteria axilar para detenerla.

Y menos mal que el hombre de la pistola consideró necesaria una traducción, porque a Kate eso le sonaba a "ha dejado de sangrar, no se muere", nada más.

-Lo que significa que perderá el brazo si la arteria no se repara y el flujo sanguíneo se restablece.

-Ducky-evitó preguntarle de forma descarada, dirigiéndose solamente a su amigo-, ¿no puedes hacerlo?-ignorar completamente al hombre armado tendría que tener algún efecto en él.

-Esto es una sala de autopsias, no de urgencias. No, no puedo; lo siento. Va a necesitar una sala totalmente equipada y personal.

-Lo que tendrá en cuanto yo me largue de aquí-ladeó la cabeza, acercándose a ella-. ¿Dónde están las pruebas que se llevaron de la habitación de Qassam?

-Bajo llave.

-¿Y dónde?- volvió a preguntar, con la misma paciencia.

-En el garaje, una planta más arriba.

-Justo por donde entré-sonrió, divertido.

-Yo no sé cómo entró-trató de no sonar interesada, pero fracasó estrepitosamente; la curiosidad resonando burlona en los ojos de ambos.

-En una bolsa para cadáveres-lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si hablara del tiempo y no de una experiencia que para la mayor parte de personas hubiera resultado traumática.

-Igual que como va a salir-se burló, ampliamente, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Él también compuso una sonrisa torcida de vuelta.

-¿Es el mismo garaje?

-No. El depósito de pruebas está junto al laboratorio forense, aquí arriba-añadió Ducky.

No dijo nada más, pero parecía pensativo. Kate lo observaba de reojo, fascinada. Había algo que le llamaba la atención pero que la repelía al mismo tiempo. Sus maneras, cuidadas y educadas, parecían destacar sin importar la situación, que controlaba tiránicamente.

Volvió a concentrarse en Gerard. Si la morfina no hacía efecto pronto (y aunque la hiciera), tenía toda la pinta de desmayarse de un momento a otro.

OoOoO

-Doctor, Caitlin, metan a Qassam en la bolsa para cadáveres. ¡Ahora, por favor! Pronto llamarán para negociar su liberación.

-No negociamos con terroristas-sonó borde, cortante.

Ari la miró con algo brillando en los ojos, repentinamente interesado en lo afilado de su lengua bajo coacción.

-Caitlin, cuando me conozca mejor no me llamará así-le aseguró.

-No tengo intención de conocerle mejor-ahí estaba de nuevo esa fiereza.

-¿Está segura?

La burla iba implícita en el alarde narcisista, pero también la sugerencia, y Kate se vio conteniendo el aliento ante la expectación. Se obligó a darle, por toda respuesta, una mirada que valía más que mil palabras mientras cerraba la cremallera.

OoOoO

-Lamentablemente, he tenido que mostrar las consecuencias de no obedecer mis órdenes-dijo sin un ápice de arrepentimiento por teléfono-. El hombre al que he disparado, corre el peligro de perder un brazo. Cuando todas las pruebas encontradas en la habitación de Qassam estén en mis manos, podrán tener a su hombre herido-sonrió y volvió a representar el papel de señor omnipotente, como si lo supiera y controlara todo-. Lo tiene de pie a su lado. Asienta con la cabeza a la negociadora, director Morrow. Tienen diez minutos.

Se dirigió a las puertas que conectaban con los ascensores, mirando por entre los cristales, con actitud desenfadada, pero sin perderlos de vista mientras terminaban de embolsar a Qassam.

La agente especial se desplazó con disimulo y en silencio hacia los pies del cadáver, consiguiendo alcanzar sin dejar de mirarle un escalpe.

-¡Kate, no!- medio escuchó susurrar al doctor- Quiere que lo intentes.

De todas formas, ella se guardó el afilado bisturí, volviéndolo a mirar; sospesándolo. Él volteó a verla también con una media sonrisa, encaminándose hacia ella con las manos detrás de la espalda. Caitlin mostró descaradamente el contenido de su mano.

-El doctor Mallard cree que me ha desafiado a que coja este cuchillo.

-El término correcto es "instrumento de disección"- la corrigió, educadamente, con sorna, sin negarlo.

-No me ha respondido-le interrumpió, perdiendo la paciencia-. Quería otra excusa para dispararle a Gerard, ¿verdad?

Un intenso tercer escalofrío la recorrió cuando él rió sonoramente, como si hubiera sido tremendamente gracioso lo que quiera que hubiera dicho. Se dio la vuelta, con tranquilidad y, antes de atacarle, Kate lo sabía. Sabía que la estaba esperando, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se abalanzó tan rápidamente como pudo sobre él con fuerza, la mano todavía en alto con el peliagudo "instrumento de disección", dispuesta a _diseccionarle_ esa sonrisa tan brillante. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta -perdida en sus ojos con trasfondo amable-, él había detenido el impulso con su brazo izquierdo tenso a la altura de la cara, apartando el suyo de golpe con facilidad y retorciéndoselo hacia atrás en una rápida llave, que hizo que se le cayera el escalpelo al suelo.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, el mismo brazo rodeó su cintura y la acercó a él de forma gentil –sin forzar la llave-, pero solo supo gemir. De dolor y de sorpresa al contacto. El pecho era firme, podía notarlo a través del chaleco antibalas.

-No tengo intención de volverle a disparar a Gerard, Caitlin- se agachó a hablarle, quedando la diferencia de altura más que evidente y la distancia entre sus labios a escasos centímetros-. Sin embargo, quería ver si me equivocaba con usted.

Se obligó a no pensar en lo que acababa de decirle, ni en que su nariz había rozado la propia en un beso esquimal. ¿Qué quería comprobar? ¿Si era capaz o no de matar? ¡Lo era, lo había hecho antes! ¿Por qué no había podido hacerlo con él?

-La próxima vez seré más rápida-aseguró.

-¿No se pregunta porque no lo ha sido ahora?-la sonrisa en su voz, la situación y el argumento implícito acariciaron sus oídos, produciéndole otro escalofrío. O tal vez sus ojos, esos dos pozos negros sin fondo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó helada en el sitio, sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar.

-Emm, ¿quiere darme una oportunidad?-preguntó vacilante, Ducky, al rescate.

Kate le agradeció interiormente la interrupción, ya que el secuestrador la liberó con poca delicadeza de la llave y apartó la mirada de la conexión involuntaria a la que la había sometido, permitiéndose ganar otra vez espacio personal y un poco más de seguridad en sí misma.

-Creo que no doctor-sonrió, apuntándolo con la nueve milímetros y volvió a mirar a la mujer, con una sonrisa burlona-. Usted sí que me mataría sin vacilar.

_¡Como si ella no!_ _Como ella no había hecho..._ Se maldijo para sus adentros.

Asqueroso y guaperas terrorista con titulación en vete a saber qué rama de la medicina y capacidad de leer mentes. Tenía una hostia muy grande en la cara.

-Sin embargo, creo que lo lamentaría-añadió, más para sí mismo, en reflexión, que para ellos-. ¡Bien, tenemos que trabajar! Si queremos sobrevivir a este día- la miró de nuevo con la advertencia bailando en sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

OoOoO

Esta siguiente conversación la desarrolló con el manos libres. Quería que lo escucharan. Quería que presenciaran cómo interactuaba con su jefe.

Kate se lo agradeció interiormente. Saber que Gibbs estaba al tanto del asunto y trabajando en ello, la consolaba sobremanera. Su voz, siempre tranquila y controlada, era un bálsamo en ese momento.

-¿Está ahí el agente especial Gibbs?

-Aquí estoy-respondió el susodicho, con una calma letal.

-Sabía que estaría. Me ha visto en vídeo; yo también quiero verle.

-Lo estoy deseando.

-Venga solo, desarmado. Y no olvide las cosas de Qassam.

Cuando colgó, de nuevo con el arma, a Caitlin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Iba a ser complicado conseguir huellas, con los guantes puestos y el cuidado que tenía con todo. Volteó a verla con su ya eterna media sonrisa y alzó una ceja.

-Caitlin… haga el favor de ayudarme con el doctor Mallard.

Tragó saliva en grueso, sintiéndose la peor mierda del universo. ¿Ayudarle a qué? Sea como fuere, se negaba.

-No pienso ayudarle más.

-¿Ha memorizado cómo comprimir una arteria? –La acarició con la voz-Puede que la rodilla del doctor se lo pida a gritos en unos segundos…

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Escucharon un suspiro y al girarse a ver a Gerard, lo encontraron en la mesa en la que lo habían acomodado, inconsciente.

-Aunque también es posible que se niegue a colaborar porque no lo entiende…-habló más para sí mismo que para ella- Pronto va a haber un tiroteo. Desarmados y con el tumulto serán un blanco fácil.

Esta vez fue Ducky quien habló:

-¿Qué sugiere?

-Asegurarles un lugar en el que permanezcan a salvo cuando esto suceda.

Y su mirada se desvió hacia los cajones para cadáveres. Kate jadeó, notando la bilis en la garganta de la impresión.

-Está loco.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más amplia y sincera.

-Por favor… ustedes primero.

OoOoO

¡Tatatachán! Siempre me pregunté qué pasó en ese lapsus de tiempo en el que los mete en los contenedores para cuerpos. Es un detalle, hay que reconocérselo.

Podía haberlos dejado desprotegidos, de cualquier manera, sin importarle su suerte y largarse con el cuerpo y los efectos personales de Qassam, pero les evita disparos.

Creo que Kate podía presentir todo esto antes de que fuera a hacerlo, por eso no pudo "diseccionarlo". Y Ari está interesado, obviamente, porque jamás se ha encontrado con nadie como ella.

Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, mi versión de los hechos, adaptada a lo que nos terminaron mostrando en el capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin inspiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse. El secuestrador abrió dos de los cajones metálicos empotrados en la pared y miró primero a Ducky.

-Caitlin, ayude al bueno del doctor, por favor.

Chasqueó la lengua asqueada por sus modales y su pomposa dicción. El acento británico no ayudaba a que pudiera ser objetiva. Le gustaba su acento. Pero no le gustaba la sangre; Gerard se había terminado desmayando del dolor, a pesar de la inyección de morfina.

Ducky se adelantó un par de pasos hacia el cajón, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

-Señoritas primero.

Kate lo observó sin saber qué pensar. Una mezcla de respeto (¡se estaba burlando en la cara del secuestrador!), incomprensión y pánico se adueñó de su cara. Pero, ¿qué narices…?

El hombre armado ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió asintiendo. Como si Ducky hubiera contado un chiste interesante, pero no lo suficientemente gracioso.

-Tiene mi palabra de que no le va a pasar nada a Caitlin.

-Disculpe si su palabra no me sirve.

Y entonces ella lo entendió. Ducky temía por lo que pudiera hacerle una vez estuviera él encerrado. Algo cálido se le instaló en el corazón. Pobre y adorable Ducky. Ducky también tenía acento.

-Entre, profesor Mallard- ordenó esta vez con mucho menos tacto y paciencia, apuntándole.

Ducky la miró una última vez y entonces Kate notó como su cuerpo se movía solo. Se dirigió ella misma al cajón, para estupefacción de ambos.

Pero antes de que pudiera meter todo el cuerpo dentro, la tomaron por el codo, evitándoselo.

-No me haga repetírselo, Caitlin. Ese no es su sitio.

La sacó con una mano, sin dejar de apuntar con la otra a Ducky.

-Doctor, adentro.

Kate asintió, tratando de inspirarle tranquilidad, y ayudándole a meterse. Antes de que el hombre se planteara cerrar, cogió su propia chaqueta del escritorio cercano y la dobló, colocándosela a Ducky consigo a modo de almohada.

-Gracias, querida.

-Coloque las extremidades superiores pegadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, doctor-le indicó el otro hombre, tapándole la boca con cinta. Y cerró el cajón.

Kate tragó saliva, de nuevo, sin dignarse a apartar la mirada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo… se puede estar ahí dentro?

-¿Vivo?-sonrió, divertido- Tranquilícese, Caitlin- abrió el cajón contiguo- tendrá oxígeno más que de sobra. Sus amigos vendrán enseguida.

Tragó en grueso, mirando el otro cajón abierto. No le apetecía en absoluto. Su cara debió reflejarlo.

-¡Es Agente Especial, Caitlin!-Se rió entre dientes- No puedo creerme que tenga claustrofobia.

Notó la ira bullirle en el pecho en un jadeo indignado. ¡Ni que por ser agente dejara de ser humana…!

-No tengo claust…

-Bien. Entonces, adentro.

Ella lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que darle la vuelta a todo. E interrumpirla. Cómo lo detestaba.

-No lo entiendo.

El secuestrador rodó los ojos, exasperado. Se agotaba el tiempo.

-Es bastante simple, ya ha visto cómo lo hacía el doctor Mallard.

-No. No entiendo qué importaba un cajón u otro.

El hombre sonrió, desviando la mirada.

-Era una cuestión de subordinación, Caitlin-ladeó la cabeza-. Quien tiene el arma aquí soy yo. Quien no tiene arma, tiene que tener miedo.

-Yo no le tengo miedo- alzó una ceja, con descarada valentía-. Y tampoco tengo prisa-sonrió triunfante, cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre la miró detenidamente unos segundos, con algo peligroso brillando en los ojos. Sin haber dado ninguna señal antes, se abalanzó hacia ella con una rapidez, fuerza y sigilo impactantes. Parecía un depredador. Kate se hizo para atrás, inconscientemente, topando con el frío metal de la pared.

Una de las manos del hombre la encerraba contra el muro metálico, mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo la pistola, encañonándola hacia el cajón de al lado del que estaba abierto para ella. La prisión temporal de Ducky. La nueve milímetros estaba apuntando directamente a donde estaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

_Cabrón_. Pensó con toda su alma. El miedo existe en múltiples formas y él sabía que con ella no funcionaba el propio, pero sí el que pudiera causarles a los demás por su culpa.

Otra vez la misma posición. Él mirándola desde arriba y ella sintiéndose pequeñita. La diferencia de alturas se hacía más que evidente en esa posición. Sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y notó cómo su nariz rozaba la propia.

-Adentro, Caitlin-ordenó, sin lugar a réplica en la voz, serio-. Cuando volvamos a vernos, no quiero encontrarla con una bala perdida incrustada en el cuerpo.

Y Kate bufó por la nariz de la rabia. Y del fastidio por tener que dar su brazo a torcer. Lo apartó de un empujón, de mala gana y entró como pudo en el depósito de cadáveres, acomodándose en la medida de lo posible y dándole manotazos cuando él intentaba ayudarla a entrar. El secuestrador se rió entre dientes, por su obstinación; a Kate no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-No es muy buena perdedora…- le pasó la chaqueta de Ducky, para que se la pusiera detrás de la cabeza, como una almohada, tal y como ella había hecho con el doctor.

-Espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar y sea yo la que lo apunte con un arma, se atreva a decírmelo de nuevo- lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él se limitó a sonreír, poniéndole cinta en la boca para evitar que gritara.

-Lo siento, Caitlin-dolería cuando tuviera que quitársela-. De todas formas, le dejaré su _six hour_ aquí, para que pueda cumplir su amenaza…

La palabrota que le soltó con todas sus ganas se le atragantó por culpa de la cinta, restándole énfasis, así que se revolvió en el espacio. Sonriendo más ampliamente, como si de verdad se estuviera divirtiendo de lo lindo, él se guardó el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón y empujó el depósito para cerrarlo.

-Hasta pronto.

Y todo se volvió negro.

OoOoO

-Es más viejo de lo que esperaba.

-¿Dónde están los otros rehenes?

-La caja en el suelo. Las manos sobre la cabeza, dese la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta.

-No sin Gerald.

-Gerald no saldrá a menos que deje la caja en el suelo, se dé la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta.

-Camino hacia la puerta-al parecer obedecía-. Viejo no significa sordo.

Que no viera lo que pasaba no significaba que no lo escuchara. Al parecer, el terrorista había contado con eso también. Podía imaginarse a Gibbs dejando la caja y llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

-¿Quiere salir vivo de aquí?

-Me consta que Gerard quiere...

-Creo que usted también. Por eso ahora, muy despacio, voy a extender el brazo hacia esa caja y con dos dedos voy a sacar exactamente lo que quiere ¡Ah, sorpresa! Ha fracasado. Fin de la misión; el virus está de camino del Centro de Control de Enfermedades. ¿Quiere hablar de si va a vivir o no?

Ignoró completamente la pregunta. La curiosidad se hizo evidente en su voz, cuando resonó por toda la morgue.

-¿A qué distancia estaba de Qassam cuando le disparó?

-No lo sé-escuchó a Gibbs mentir descaradamente.

-La midió para el informe de su incidente.

Una pausa. Podía imaginarse a Gibbs midiendo a su adversario.

-Once metros y unos centímetros, más o menos…

-¡Oh, es usted buen tirador…!

-Me encantaría demostrárselo.

Kate sonrió con ganas como pudo con la cinta en la boca al escuchar a su jefe aguantar con tanto aplomo, pero perdió la sonrisa enseguida, sobrecogida por el _déjà vu_.

-Curioso. La agente especial Todd ha dicho lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Y el doctor?

Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada. Y luego, de nuevo, la voz suave del monstruo que los había encerrado. Divertido, desafiante.

-¿… de verdad desearía demostrármelo?

-Sí.

Algo rodó por el suelo.

-La _six hour_ de la agente Todd está en la caja que hay a su izquierda. El cargador es de la _six hour_. Intacto, con las cinco balas. Cójalo.

Pero ¡¿qué coño…?! Silencio. A Kate el estómago se le había subido a la garganta de la expectación.

-¿Por qué?-puso en palabras su jefe lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Por qué no?-se burló, arrogantemente.

Y seis disparos que registró su cerebro. De repente, una explosión de ruidos. Gente y disparos por doquier en la sala de autopsias. Notó como hiperventilaba, se sentía muy restringida en su celda. Le pitaban los oídos y se empezaba a marear. La cabeza, le dolía como si se la estuvieran comprimiendo, pero no era claustrofobia, no era claustrofobia… No era claustrof…

-¡Adentro! ¡Venga, venga, venga! ¡Vamos!

-¡Quieto, no se mueva! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS!

-¡HAY UN REHÉN SOBRE LA MESA DE AUTOPSIAS!

-Por aquí. Rápido, venga. ¡Buscad a los otros!

-¡Moveos, objetivo derribado!

Y de pronto, todo sonó con mucha más fuerza. Habían abierto la caja de cadáveres donde ella estaba e inspiró profundamente por la nariz, intentado hacerles llegar aire a sus pulmones. Olía a gas lacrimógeno y enseguida comprobó que se le aguaban los ojos un poco.

-Les tengo. ¡Aquí, aquí están! –Gritó alguien a su lado- Venga conmigo, rápido-la instaron a salir de allí.

OoOoO

-…tenías razón: tenía un cómplice vestido como el equipo de rescate en el ascensor. Disparó a los hombres del equipo antes de que le trincaran. Uno ha muerto, el otro se va a salvar...-escuchó a Tony, que sujetaba a un Gibbs sangrante medio incorporado.

-¿Dónde están Kate y Ducky?

A ella se le encogió el corazón en el pecho. Le acababan de disparar y seguía preocupado por su equipo. Un hombre uniformado les señaló la puerta de salida. Hizo que Ducky apoyara en ella el peso de su cuerpo.

-Aquí mismo. Los metió en los cajones para cadáveres.

Kate miró a Jethro con preocupación evidente mientras ayudaba a Ducky a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, en una conversación muda. "_¿Estás bien?" "Sobreviviré, Kate. Mala hierba nunca muere."_

-¿Cómo le mató, Gibbs?-se escuchó de fondo, rodeando el cuerpo tendido inerte en el suelo. A Caitlin se le encogió el corazón, todavía con el peso de Ducky encima.

Contrariamente a lo que había pensado en un primer momento, cuando escuchó al jefe responder, no se le relajó en el pecho, ni tampoco lo hizo el estómago.

-No lo hice.

Seguía vivo. _Seguía vivo_.

OoOoO

-Su forma de escapar era el plan alternativo-siguió mirando un punto perdido mientras Tony la ponía al día-. Solo necesitaba a alguien que le disparara para desencadenar el ataque. Gibbs cree que todo el tiempo llevó un chaleco antibalas.

Tragó en grueso, entendiendo la maquinación y la gran estrategia del secuestrador durante toda la hora que duró.

-Así es, lo noté-confirmó, cansada pero todavía tensa.

-¿Lo notaste? –La sorpresa teñía su voz- ¿Y hasta dónde te acercaste para notarlo? ¿Lo bastante como para tocarle con las manos o…?

Le asqueó pensarlo. No por repulsión, sino por cómo había reaccionado y contestó un poco borde.

-Lo bastante como para poder apuñalarle.

-¿Y no lo hiciste?-volvió a preguntar Tony, con incredulidad.

-No-bajó la mirada. Vergüenza, culpabilidad, incomprensión.

Podía derribar a Tony y a McGuee juntos contra ella. Era la más rápida, ágil y flexible de los agentes que iban a entrenar al gimnasio.

Y, sin embargo, Tony no apartó su vista de ella y medio- afirmó en una pregunta educada, con demasiado tacto para ser él:

-Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Kate frunció el ceño y dejó que su parte sabihonda tomara el control del asunto, que empezaba a encauzarse por donde no tocaba, fuera de sus manos.

-No te identificas con tu captor en una hora.

-¡Oh, lo sé! –Asintió, con seguridad- Quizá sea como enamorarse, que puede suceder… -chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara -así.

Kate no respondió nada, pero no apartó la mirada, pensando.

Tony tampoco añadió nada más, encaminándose de nuevo a su escritorio.

Tenían muchas cosas en las que pensar y trabajar antes de descansar. La torre de papeles se burlaba de ella desde su escritorio. Suspiró, estremeciéndose.

Prefería la sala de autopsias, definitivamente. Aunque no lo confesaría ni loca, o terminarían encerrándola y despidiéndola por incapacidad laboral.


	4. Chapter 4

"Necesitaba enfrentarse a la muerte para sentirse vivo. Tal vez para sentir algo".

Solo podía pensar en esa aura arrogante que lo envolvía, pero las palabras de Gibbs se materializaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, reproduciéndolas como si se tratara de un disco viejo y rayado.

No sabía si era verdad o no, pero tenía sentido. Además, era un genio controlando las emociones de los que le rodeaban.

-Es ella, el amor de mi vida-Tony se limpió con la servilleta y salió corriendo por entre los coches hasta alcanzarla corriendo de espaldas en la acera de enfrente para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Cuándo… cuándo madurará?-preguntó incapaz de creer que había presenciado eso, saliendo de su mundo. _Hombres_. Bueno, _Tony_.

-Lo lleva en los genes, querida. En Italia, la mayoría de chicos de su edad aún viven con su _mamma_-sonrió Ducky.

-Oh, vaya-miró el reloj, componiendo una mueca-. Me voy, tengo una videoconferencia con Gilmore-y cayó en algo-. ¡Argh, le tocaba pagar a Tony!

Maldito cabrón. "El amor de su vida", ¡… y un cuerno! ¡Poco listo era, con tal de escaquearse!

-Ya pagaré yo-sembró la paz el forense escocés.

-No, no, no, no.

-¡En serio!

-No, no está bien-le sabía mal, pero no llevaba suficiente dinero para pagar ella y llegaba tarde.

-Vete, Kate. El invierno ha sido frío y largo. Necesito un poco de sol antes de volver a mi rompecabezas humano. No te lo recomiendo-sonrió.

-Te creo-terminó por aceptar, entendiéndolo un poco. Ella también tenía pesadillas, encerrada en cajones para cadáveres. Abby les parecía haber contagiado la fobia. Nada más salir de la Morgue, no se sentía así. En frío… prefería no acercarse a ese lugar. Debía ser horrible trabajar allí para Ducky, después de aquello.

-Gracias por el almuerzo-le dio un beso en la mejilla. La próxima vez lo invitaría ella y Tony se llevaría un buen tirón de orejas antes de perseguir ninguna falda.

-¡Es un placer!

OoOoO

El semáforo estaba en rojo. A pesar de que no creyera que los botoncitos aceleraran el cambio de color, lo pulsó igualmente, dispuesta a esperar. Escuchó una moto de gran cilindrada detenerse, entre una furgoneta blanca y un coche azul.

El conductor intentaba llamar su atención. Le daba gas y detenía el motor, produciendo unos ruidos realmente escandalosos. Kate sonrió. Qué manera más pobre de lo que quiera que intentara hacer. Había captado su atención, sí, pero comportándose de ese modo solo le hacía sonreír, como si se tratase de un adolescente. En el fondo tenía su encanto.

Esa aura arrogante, de chico malo que lo envolvía. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le sacara la placa por disturbios al orden público y a las restricciones para evitar la contaminación acústica hasta que se levantó la visera del casco rojo, a juego con el conjunto de cuero que llevaba, y le vio.

Esos ojos. De nuevo, sus ojos. Sonreía ampliamente con ellos. ¡Hasta la saludó con la cabeza!

Se bajó de nuevo el cristal protector y le dio gas a la moto. El semáforo cambiaba. Salió despedido a una velocidad vertiginosa, sobre dos ruedas, hasta quedar sobre una haciendo alarde del control del caballete, atravesando dos coches que se cruzaban en la calle contraria.

Kate corrió, _six hour_ en mano –la misma _six hour_\- para detenerlo, pero ella estaba en el paso de cebra y él presumiendo y burlándose de ella con su super moto y Su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico, dos calles más allá.

Se dio la vuelta, sin pensar, y subió en el coche azul que más cerca tenía diciendo: "¡agente federal, siga a esa moto!". Se abrochó el cinturón, el hombre moreno que conducía, obedeció sin decir palabra.

Segundos después notó como la encañonaban desde el asiento de detrás. La cara del piloto lo dijo todo.

_Serás estúpida_\- pensó para sí misma, escupiendo el aire por la nariz-. _Será cabrón_.

Su móvil sonaba. Uno de los dos hombres de atrás trató de rebuscarle con poco disimulo ni decoro. Se revolvió en el sitio, incómoda y asqueada.

-Está la izquierda, en el cinturón.

Para cuando se hizo con el teléfono, este dejó de sonar.

-Han colgado. ¿Quién es Gibbs?

Siguió mirando hacia abajo, sin responder hasta que notó un latigazo en la cara y jadeó por la sorpresa. La había golpeado. El conductor la había abofeteado.

-¿Quién es Gibbs?-volvió a preguntar.

-Mi novio. Me llama cuando sale del trabajo.

-¿Y dónde trabaja?

-En Irak-se burló de él, degustó cada palabra, viendo su reacción. Esta no se hizo esperar. La segunda bofetada le giró la cara, de la fuerza. No tenía nada más que decir.

Poco después llegaron a una casa en el campo. En la entrada, esperándoles, estaba _él_. Serio, el sol dándole en la cara.

Nada más aparcar, se acercó a abrirle la puerta, como todo un caballero.

-¡Caitlin! ¿Me has echado de menos?

Esa sensación en el estómago no había desaparecido. Habían pasado meses, pero parecía ayer mismo cuando la atrapó contra su cuerpo en la morgue. La jovialidad y la confianza con la que le trató la dejaron momentáneamente descolocada, pero lo miró fijamente, negándose a responder. Se preguntó con qué forzaría él su capacidad comunicativa, ahora que había decidido tutearla.

La mirada del hombre se oscureció en cuanto se percató de su labio sangrante. Ahí estaba, otra vez, esa aura peligrosa con la que lo había conocido en el NCIS.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

No preguntó, exigió. La arrogancia se había transformado en fiera autoridad.

-Es una insolente-se limitó a decir el conductor.

-Te pido disculpas por la brutalidad de Bassam- la ayudó a salir del coche, con delicadeza, sujetándola del codo y la cintura.

-Al menos no se ha cargado mi hombro con una nueve milímetros.

-Bassam, quítale las esposas- ordenó antes de devolverle la pulla con una sonrisa demasiado inocente para sus rasgos- ¿Cómo está Gerard?

-En rehabilitación. Cada día pregunta si ya estás muerto-le sonrió de vuelta, con falsa dulzura.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y en cuanto se vio libre de las esposas, se giró con rapidez y le asestó un certero puñetazo al tal Bassam en toda la cara.

Con la mano en la boca, este empezó a gritarle en algo que, por su sensibilidad auditiva, prefería no entender. El secuestrador de cuero lo apartó de ella, sin mucho esfuerzo. Mera presencia, no necesitó hacer fuerza para evitar que se le acercara, solo apoyar una mano.

Volteó de nuevo a verla, esta vez con _esa_ sonrisa, casi orgullosa, bailándole en la cara.

-¿Satisfecha?

-No. Me pegó dos veces.

-Que le pegue una mujer es un doble insulto para Bassam-explicó capturando de nuevo su mirada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que le dispare una?

-¿Por qué le ha pegado?- le preguntó a uno de los hombres de atrás.

¿Por qué no le preguntaba a ella directamente?

-Porque no decía quién llamaba por el móvil.

No preguntó nada más. Cogió el teléfono él mismo y buscó directamente.

-¡Ah, te llamaba Gibbs!

Ella sonrió falsamente afectada de vuelta.

-Tengo que llamarle para decirle dónde estoy, es mi jefe.

Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando notó cómo la mano del hombre había volado con voluntad propia a su labio dolorido, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, casi con reverencia.

-Por supuesto, pero antes ponte un poco de hielo-le sonrió con algo parecido a la preocupación en los ojos. No apartó la cara, él retiró la mano tan efímeramente como la había acercado, guiándola de nuevo por el codo-. Después podrás llamarle.

Lo obligó a seguirle, sin molestarse en evitar que mirara para atrás cómo cargaban la sorpresa del claro para los tres helicópteros.

OoOoO

Suelo de parqué. Una alfombra. Muebles de maderas cálidas. Parecía una casa de campo, bastante cómoda.

La guió directamente hacia una mesa con manteles individuales. Esperó pacientemente mientras él se disponía a rebuscar por los cajones. Volvió con una pequeña toalla blanca y un plato con agua y cubitos de hielo. Le limpió él mismo la herida sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos durante todo el proceso. Pero no se sentía con más fuerzas como para verlo mantenerse impertérrito sosteniéndole el cubito de hielo, como veía que iba a hacer si no se lo quitaba de las manos.

-Tengo que llamar a Gibbs- rompió el silencio imperante. No era incómodo, por extraño que pareciera. Se llevó el frío al labio partido, sintiendo alivio inmediatamente. Era más frío que _él_, al menos.

-Con una condición.

-¡JA! Sorpresa, sorpresa…-sonrió para él, notando tirante el labio- ¿Qué tengo que decirle?

Él pareció pensárselo un poco, divertido.

-Que te ha sentado mal la comida, que has ido a urgencias y te han diagnosticado intoxicación. Te han hecho un lavado de estómago y te han mandado a casa-se detuvo un momento y añadió-. Que mañana estarás bien, necesitas descansar-añadió en tono condescendiente.

Pensó en que Gibbs dudaría en cuanto supiera que tenía conferencia con Gilmore, pero dar tantos detalles podría ser peligroso.

-¿Y si no se lo digo?-alzó una ceja, desafiante.

Suspiró como si ya se lo hubiera esperado.

-Martha, cuéntale a nuestra invitada cómo vas a atender al agente DiNozzo esta noche.

Kate olvidó el hielo al verla. La chica rubia por la que Tony había salido corriendo en la comida. "El –nuevo- amor de su vida".

-Le meteré una bala en la cabeza mientras paso mis dedos por su cabello.

Él sonrió, diciéndolo todo sin decir nada más. Dejó el cubito y extendió la mano. Tony estaba en la ecuación, iba a involucrarlo lo mínimo posible.

-Hola, Gibbs: soy Kate-intentó sonar natural-. Perdona por no haber podido responder. Me ha debido de sentar mal la comida porque no me encontraba muy bien. He ido a urgencias y me han dicho que era intoxicación-hizo especial énfasis en la palabra. Eso tenía que ser su especialidad, al parecer; el virus que buscaba cuando la secuestró la primera vez lo demostraba-, me han hecho un lavado de estómago y me han mandado a casa-inspiró profundamente, atreviéndose a ir un poco más allá-. Tony tenía razón… no se pueden comer ostras los meses que no llevan erre. Mañana estaré bien.

Tony la había visto comer ensalada de atún. Gibbs no dejaba las cosas al aire, sino hablaba con Tony lo haría con Ducky, para asegurarse de que ambos no habían resultado también intoxicados.

\- Gracias por colaborar, Caitlin.

_El placer es todo mío, subnormal_.

Nuevamente, la guió- esta vez de la cintura- a la parte exterior de la casa. Una mesa con bancos incorporados de madera, entre sol y sombra por un árbol inmenso. El viento era refrescante. Se dedicó a partir nueces y comiéndolas durante unos minutos en silencio (ella había declinado la oferta con la cabeza), nunca abandonando la conexión con sus ojos. De nuevo, la sorprendió lo cuidado de su físico: la manicura, el corte de peluquería… su todo. La rubia seguía en su mundo, sin levantar la vista de su revista de deportes.

-Es un excelente _chardonett_. Y está casi helado-sonrió con la voz, insinuante-, me gustaría que lo probaras.

¿Por qué la trataba tan bien? ¿Cómo era capaz de sonar insinuantemente sexy y adorablemente en pucheros de un momento para otro?

-Que lo pruebe ella.

A saber si trataba de envenenarla. Martha se rió, secamente.

-Yo no bebo.

-Es cierto- volvió a observarlo con interés, obviando a la rubia, que dentro de no mucho, sería la muerta más sana de todo el cementerio-. Los musulmanes no beben alcohol.

Él alzó ambas cejas, con la copa en la mano.

-Bueno… en casa, no-le guiñó un ojo, con complicidad-. Pero si consideras esto como una fiesta de fin de semana y a ti nuestra invitada de honor…

-¿Y tú el anfitrión encantador?-el sarcasmo no podía resultar más evidente.

-Muchas me consideran encantador-y esta vez no había más vanidad que de costumbre en la afirmación. Y Caitlin supo que era así porque era verdad. De todas formas, forzó a su lengua a pensar y reaccionar deprisa. No podía dejarlo ganar la batalla con todo el ego inmaculado.

-Debes pagarlas bien.

Martha se rió otra vez sin levantar los ojos de un artículo. El _walkie_ emitió un pitido antes de que una voz masculina sonara opaca.

-Nos vamos. ¿Lo sabes?

Él contestó en hebreo.

-¿Si sabes qué?

La furgoneta blanca arrancó llevándose consigo algo más que la despedida silenciosa de Martha, estaba segura. Igual que el todoterreno negro con el remolque con la barca.

-¿Por eso estoy aquí, no?

Él, parco como siempre, alzó la mano derecha, sujetando entre los dedos pulgar y corazón algo redondo.

-¿Dónde está el guisante?-lo colocó debajo de una de las tres cáscaras de nueces en fila, moviéndolos de forma alternativa- Dime dónde está el guisante y contestaré a tu pregunta.

Kate lo miró intentando descifrar qué se proponía con el jueguecito, pero señaló con el dedo índice la cáscara de la izquierda. Cuando reveló el contenido, Martha bufó.

-Tiene suerte.

-¿Es así?

-No. Contesta a mi pregunta.

-Otra vez, para demostrarle a Martha que no es suerte-tocó el de la derecha-. Te lo dije, Martha. _¿Detectas ligeras diferencias en las cáscaras?-_susurró con emoción contenida. Esa pregunta llevaba un trasfondo extraño.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Para enseñarme tu truco-y al ver su cara, añadió-. Lo digo en serio.

Volvió a moverlas y Kate señaló la del medio, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-¡Es increíble…!-parecía maravillado-¿Quién te enseñó a ser tan observadora?

-¿Quién?-repitió ella, intentando llegar a su punto. Él le contestó con lo que había estado esperando desde el principio del juego.

-El servicio secreto.

Con la respuesta, la idea se le formó tan deprisa en la mente como él tardó en llevarse una nuez a la boca, con lenta parsimonia.

-Hoy el presidente viajará en helicóptero con Sharon. Quieres saber qué helicóptero es el Marine I para cargártelo.

-Esos misiles son de entrenamiento. En cualquier caso, yo no pretendo abatir al Marine I.

-Eres un bastardo mentiroso.

Otra vez la insufrible risita rubia. Kate estaba segura de que mucha gente habría perdido una mano por hablarle así como ella le había hablado a él. No hizo falta más que una mirada para que Martha se disculpara apresuradamente y volviera a su revista.

-Desgraciadamente, una parte es cierta.

Se preguntó internamente a cuál de los adjetivos se refería. Mentiroso, seguramente.

-Es imposible distinguirlos-confesó, luego se sintió mal consigo misma por ceder ante su mirada y añadió, más satisfecha con su lado rebelde-. Y si no lo fuera, no te lo diría.

-¿Aunque te mataran por ello?-la amenazó, la sueca, apuntándola con la pistola.

-¿No estás dispuesta a morir por lo que crees?-le preguntó a su vez.

-¡Los de _Hamas_ lo demostramos cada día!

-No, vuestros niños-cargó contra ella, pero el secuestrador volvió a impedírselo.

-Martha, dame el arma-ordenó.

-¡Perdemos el tiempo…!

-El arma, Martha -repitió, con la mano extendida-. Por favor. Si hay que matar, lo haré yo.

Sin dejar de mirarla con algo oscuro, le obedeció. Kate no se fijó en si la mataba o no. Él había hecho una oración condicional que no le había gustado nada. "Si hay que matar…" Tragó saliva disimuladamente, intentando ocultar el pinchazo de miedo que se había asentado en la garganta, repitiéndole bilis. Aunque no sabía por qué, la idea de que la matara él le sonaba mucho más tentadora que morir a manos de la _preciosa_ Martha.

-Te creo, Caitlin -asintió, finalmente-. ¡Relájate, tómate una copa de vino!-sonrió, despreocupado- No me gusta beber solo…

¿Cómo? ¿La creía? Entonces, ¿para qué la había secuestrado de nuevo? Y ¿qué era eso de que no le gustaba beber solo, una especie de confesión personal o algo?

-¡Haswari, ¿qué…?!

-Caitlin dice la verdad-aseguró-. Es imposible distinguir al Marine I de los demás.

-Tú dijiste que era posible- la incredulidad y la incomprensión en el rostro y en la voz. Él no dejó de mirar a Kate; lo siguiente que salió de su boca, cambió su concepción de él completamente.

-Mentí- y le acertó en la frente antes de que consiguiera hacerse con el _walkie-talkie_.

Martha cayó al suelo con los ojos tan llenos de sorpresa como preocupación por la inminente traición. Ahí estaba la parte cierta de la que hablaba antes; mentiroso… y asesino.

Con el sonido, los ojos de la agente especial se desviaron a los azules ya sin vida de la rubia, en shock. El hombre no dejó de observarla con atención un solo instante.

-Las mujeres no deberíais meteros en política. Sois demasiado bellas- y le tendió su teléfono móvil-. Llama a tus amigos del Servicio Secreto. Les diré lo que deban saber. Toma-se lo tendió-. Mis hombres están bien entrenados; capturarán a tu presidente… y al mío.

Otra vez esa mirada. La que vio en la morgue. Kate dudó. No sabía qué pensar.

-¿Tu presidente?-frunció el entrecejo, insegura de qué creer.

-Soy israelí. Del Mossad.

OoOoO

**N/A:** Ale, ya ha descubierto el pastel. Me lo he planteado tantas veces que pagaría por ver la cara de tonta que se le tuvo que haber quedado a la pobre Kate después de tal revelación.

Bueno, he hecho un trabajo en la Universidad sobre la agencia del Mossad (ya veis hasta donde me llega la obsesión) y no sé exactamente cómo enmarcar a Ari.

Se dan dos tipos de oficiales en la organización, a saber:

_-Sayanim;_es el término empleado para nombrar al judío que vive fuera de Israel como ciudadano extranjero y que voluntariamente proporciona asistencia al Mossad que incluye cuidados médicos, dinero, logística e incluso recopilación de información.

A cambio sólo reciben una compensación por los gastos que estas tareas le pudieran suponer. Su número oficial es desconocido, pero se estima que el número de _sayanim_ repartidos por el mundo podría ser de miles.

La existencia de este grupo de "voluntarios" es una de las razones por las que el Mossad opera con menos oficiales de Inteligencia que otros servicios de espionaje.

_-Katsa;_ es aquel oficial especializado en operaciones de campo, que recaba información y dirige a los agentes. Los _katsas_ están organizados bajo la cabeza de Operaciones del Mossad, en una división conocida como _Tsomet _(intersección) o _Melucha _(reino, pronunciado /Melujá/), por tres ramas geográficas:

Rama Isarelis, que abarca Oriente Medio, Norte de África, España y aquellos katsas "saltadores" (denominados así porque van de una operación a otra).

Rama B, que comprende Alemania, Austria e Italia.

Rama C, que incluye al Reino Unido, Francia, Países Bajos y Escandinavia.

Así que ya veis mi problema. Ari parece ir muy por libre, trabajando a dos bandos. Siendo un Katsa no sabría en cuál de los subgrupos meterlo (a caballo entre EEUU y Europa, por muy "saltador" que fuera), pero dado el ritmo de vida que supuestamente lleva y su situación… no me parece un Sayanim tampoco, por la parte árabe materna.

Es decir, su padre es el líder del Mossad, israelí; qué menos que un buen rango oficial, compensación económica y estatus, entre otros, se diera la situación que se diera entre ellos.

Ari Haswari no es un personaje que daría información sin recibir algo a cambio, sin asegurarse un beneficio. Por eso, me parece que es un tipo especial de agente, un equivalente a los designados de la CIA a operaciones encubiertas no oficiales (NOC), pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llamarlo. Ya veré qué hago en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Quería dedicar este capítulo a Holanda, que ha sido tan adorable por mensajería privada y vía review.

Espero que te guste.

OoOoO

Cuando terminó de hacer las llamadas necesarias y sus miradas conectaron, lo vio volver a sonreír cálidamente.

-Obviemos por un segundo el cuerpo de Martha -apoyó con confianza los codos en la mesa, entrecruzando los dedos entre sí-. Imaginemos que has venido gustosamente y por voluntad propia a pasar el fin de semana en el campo, como mi invitada de honor.

-Sigue sin pegarte el papel de anfitrión encantador-negó alzando una ceja.

Él sonrió mirando los dibujos de la mesa de madera, negando también para sí mismo.

-Eso es porque todavía no me he propuesto ser encantador contigo, Caitlin.

Trató de obviar también por todos los medios las sensación que le recorrió la columna vertebral de arriba abajo cuando volvió a mirarla. _Pues para no proponértelo_, _lo estás haciendo tremendamente bien_. Pensó para sí misma.

-Recapitulemos-se obligó a pensar, para no segregar más saliva que el pobre perro de Pavlov-. Eres un agente de la inteligencia hebrea.

El secuestrador y terrorista, ahora supuesto agente, cogió la copa de vino de la mesa y la alzó, brindando por ella, en son de paz.

-_Sayanim_ Haswari, como ya has escuchado-se llevó el _chardonett_ a los labios. Cuando la manzana de Adán volvió a subir, esbozó una sonrisa sincera-. Pero _tú_ puedes llamarme Ari.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno, ese es mi nombre- le explicó, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Ari?-preguntó sin entenderlo. Él asintió de vuelta, en silencio- ¿Y _Sayanim_?

Rió entre dientes y la miró con algo cálido en la mirada.

-Perdóname, Caitlin, pero esa ha sido la pregunta más adorable que me han hecho en mucho tiempo- sonrió ampliamente, sirviéndole una copa. Ella se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, intentando ignorar el contenido-. Normalmente, a los agentes de campo se les llama _katsa_, pero dado que mi condición es… especial, _sayanim_ es posiblemente el término más neutro para designarme, viviendo como ciudadano extranjero fuera de Israel y proporcionando asistencia al Mossad -por un segundo su mirada se perdió en un punto fijo, más allá de sus ojos para añadir, con desgana- voluntariamente.

Kate se sintió estúpida por segundos, pero como él mismo había dicho, no tenía ni por qué ni cómo saberlo. Sabía seis idiomas, pero el hebreo no figuraba entre ellos. Sintió la fuerza de su mirada, de nuevo.

-Me llamo Ari; me gustaría que me llamases por mi nombre.

-Yo no te he dado permiso para llamarme por el mío-dijo seria.

-Me lo he tomado por mi cuenta-se encogió de hombros, despreocupado-. Caitlin es muy bonito para no usarlo cuanto se pueda.

-No me gusta.

No sabía por qué lo había confesado, pero se había escuchado como una niña pequeña, con un puchero. Quería haber sonado imponente, obligarlo a sentirse menos seguro de sí mismo (¡era su puñetero nombre!), pero no lo había logrado.

Desde niña, en casa, siempre había sido Katie para sus hermanos y Kate para sus padres. De hecho, el único que podía llamarla a día de hoy por su nombre sin morir a golpes, era Gibbs. DiNozzo seguía sin atreverse. Ducky, el bueno de Ducky, lo hacía sonar familiar, por eso también se lo permitía. Después de lo de la sala de autopsias, tenían una conexión aún más cercana, no podía negarle nada.

Ari –por fin su cara tenía nombre - la observó muy fijamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Y otra vez, su boca habló más deprisa que su cerebro.

-No lo sé-se obligó a callarse, apartando la mirada.

Ari siguió observándola, analíticamente, durante unos segundos, en silencio.

Suspiró antes de coger otra nuez y abrirla.

-Yo creo que sí que lo sabes, pero no quieres decírmelo-sonrió a medias. Capturó su mirada y añadió, antes de llevarse el fruto seco a la boca- A mí me parece dulce. Muy melódico.

Ella bajó la mirada abochornada. Transcurrieron unos segundos más en silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar:

-Dada la situación, no podía hacerlo, pero supongo que no está de más que me disculpe ahora-ella alzó la mirada sorprendida-. Debería haberte preguntado; si prefieres que no te llame así, no lo haré. También me gusta tu diminutivo.

Se pensaba que iba a disculparse por el brazo de Gerard, por el susto de la Morgue. Pero no, pedía perdón por haber usado su nombre; por haberla llamado así, sin permiso. Cualquier cosa para evitar usar su apellido.

Parpadeó perpleja. Gibbs siempre decía que disculparse mostraba debilidad. Ari, a pesar de lo mucho que se le parecía, no pensaba así. Se humedeció los labios y decidió tomar esa copa, adelantando la mano y sintiéndose avergonzada de su manicura, en comparación de la de Ari.

-No, puedes seguir llamándome así si quieres.

Y bebió para evitar la colisión de sus iris. Sin embargo, y aunque no lo estaba mirando, sí que pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

-Gracias, Caitlin.

Y de nuevo, no sabía si era por dejarle llamarla como a él le gustaba o por beber con él, pero el ronroneo que imprimió en su nombre, el gusto con el que lo pronunció, la hizo sentirse extrañamente cómoda.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo y en la pantalla apareció el apellido de su jefe. Miró a Ari, inconscientemente, preguntándose cómo estaría ahora la situación.

Él sonrió, llevándose otra nuez a la boca, invitándola a contestar con la otra mano.

-Hola, Gibbs.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Sigue Ari contigo?

Jamás le había escuchado formular tantas preguntas sin respirar y tan deprisa.

-Sí a todo.

-Me han llamado diciendo que _Hamas_ pensaba abatir al Marine I, que tú les has proporcionado la información.

-Sí. Al parecer, trabaja de encubierto para el _Mossad_.

Hubo un silencio calculador.

-Voy a ir a buscarte. Dime dónde estás.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ari extendió la mano, exigiéndole silenciosamente el teléfono. Kate lo miró seriamente; disfrutaba torturando a Gibbs. Se suponía que ya no era un rehén.

Le pasó el móvil, de todas formas, de mala gana y él sonrió.

-Agente Gibbs…

-¿Por qué?

Ari se rió entre dientes, tomando la copa.

-¿No tiene un _déjà vu_? Eso debe preguntármelo en persona. Ahora es cuando yo le digo que quiero verlo.

\- Y yo que lo estoy deseando. Deme unos segundos más de conversación para que los localice y lo solucionaremos-ordenó.

Ari bebió como si la cosa no fuera con él y alzó ambas cejas, viendo como Kate contenía la respiración. Sonrió, con perversa diversión antes de contestar.

-Antes de vernos, debo llevar a Caitlin a casa, agente Gibbs-fue suave, pero autoritario-. Pero nos veremos donde la última vez, en un par de horas. Y esta vez venga armado.

Y colgó, sin dar tiempo a nada más.

Volvió a mirarla, sin perder la sonrisa:

-Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te ha hecho Gibbs?

-Existir, simplemente. Me recuerda a alguien.

-¿A ti? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tus ansias suicidas?

Ari, sonrió ampliamente. Pero no contestó a la primera pregunta.

-Mi trabajo es peligroso, ¿por qué me crees suicida, pero no ambicioso?

Kate parpadeó.

-Tengo una teoría.

En realidad, era la de Gibbs, pero quería ver si tenía razón. Cuanta menos información le diera sobre su jefe, menos posibilidades de herirlo le ofrecía.

-Oh- se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa interesada-. Adelante, por favor. Compártela. Estoy deseando saber qué piensas sobre mí.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, pensándoselo seriamente.

-Desafías de este modo a la muerte porque necesitas sentirte vivo. Tal vez para sentir algo. Si quisieras reconocimiento… sería distinto. No lo disfrutarías, ni lo buscarías así.

Se rió entre dientes, cuando ella terminó de parafrasear.

-Contrariamente a tu hipótesis, Caitlin, soy capaz de sentir-confesó, de forma ambigua, mirándola muy fijamente-. Sí, me gusta la adrenalina, pero no más que a ti.

-Entonces, ¿es por Gibbs? ¿A quién te recuerda?

Él la miró con apreciación.

-Interesante. Hasta donde recuerdo, no es a Gibbs a quien he invitado a mi casa de campo.

Kate boqueó perpleja, sin pararse a pensar en lo que había dicho. ¿Invitar?

-¡¿Invitado?!- repitió en voz alta- ¿A esto llamas tú "invitar"?

Ari contuvo una carcajada apretando los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea tensa.

-Bueno, nuestra concepción difiere un poco, al parecer.

-No es solo el término, sino los puntos de vista. ¡No me gusta que me inviten encañonándome con una pistola!

Ari alzó una ceja.

-Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿hubieras venido, sola?

Ella lo contempló seriamente. Debería sentirse indignada, en shock, sin saber qué decir, pero sabía la respuesta. Más que nada porque no dejaba de hacerse preguntas.

Así que trató de volver a controlar la situación.

-¿A quién te recuerda Gibbs?

Ari se rió con ganas, desviando la mirada.

-Me parece sorprendente que sigas insistiendo. ¿No te has parado a pensar en cómo hemos llegado al tema?

-Sí, tu forma de actuar. Ya has dejado claro que no es por mi jefe.

-Pero eres tú la que está sentada enfrente de mí, no él.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, eso también está claro. Y tengo más preguntas, pero primero respóndeme.

Ari le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Me responderás tú a mí?

-Ya sabes mi respuesta. Aquí estoy.

-Voluntariamente, sin coacciones-insistió, queriendo asegurarse, como si necesitara escuchárselo-. ¿Hubieras venido sola si te hubiera invitado, a tu manera?

Kate se arriesgó. Puede que él no fuera sincero de vuelta… pero bueno. Por intentarlo, nada se pierde.

-Sí. Quería hablar contigo. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

Ari también parecía evaluarla con la mirada. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellos, con los codos sobre la mesa de madera.

-A mi padre. A mi jefe. Un poco a mí mismo, también, supongo. Es una mezcla confusa.

Ella lo entendía. Lo atraía y lo repelía igual que él mismo a ella. Era algo idealizado… pero patético, en su máxima expresión.

-Y… ¿qué sientes al respecto?

Ari , que había desviado la mirada mientras confesaba pensativo, volvió a conectar con sus ojos, casi sorprendido.

-¿Tengo derecho después a otra respuesta sincera si contesto a eso?

Kate sonrió, contra su voluntad.

-¿Así va a ser? ¿No deberías sacar algo más fuerte que el _Chardonnet_, entonces, si vamos a jugar a las confesiones?

Ari le sonrió, también, incorporándose y tomándolo como una invitación.

-¿Alguna preferencia?

Ella lo observó sin entender. Era broma, tenía que ser una broma.

-Supuestamente, hay que conducir de vuelta. Gibbs me espera.

Él la observó, ladeando la cabeza.

-No me trago tu fachada de niña buena, Caitlin-alzó una ceja, sin dejar de recorrerla con la mirada descaradamente-. Si ahora me dices que eres virgen, soy capaz de llamar a Gibbs para posponer nuestra cita y solucionarlo.

Ella jadeó. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Acababa de decirle…?

-¡No pienso discutir mi vida sexual contigo! Soy agente especial y no conduzco ebria, ni lo permito. A eso se le llama responsabilidad.

Ari se rió, tendiéndole una mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

-La responsabilidad es aburrida. ¿Qué hay de emocionante en la imposición de una rutina? Es más divertido hacerte saltar… Pero sigo esperando que caiga esa supuesta perfección tuya, Caitlin-sonrió-. De hecho… me apuesto la cifra que quieras a que has fumado alguna vez y tienes un tatuaje secreto.

No tomó su mano, pero lo imitó, incorporándose.

-Tampoco voy a tratar eso contigo. Lo que yo haga, deje de hacer, tenga o deje de tener no es asunto tuyo.

Ari no dejó de mirarla intensamente, con los extremos de su boca incipientemente curvados hacia arriba.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que, como el irresponsable que soy, me tocará organizar la porra hasta que decidas revelar el lugar en el que lo tienes.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, dándolo por imposible, pero con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Aquello había sonado… paciente. Como si fuera a esperar a que se lo confesara ella misma. Como si supiera que iba a volver a verla, después de aquello. No sabía qué pensar.

Lo siguió hasta el cobertizo y se quedó muerta en el sitio viendo hacia dónde se dirigía. Dónde se apoyaba, en realidad.

-No -se negó con rotundidad.

Ari le pasó un casco, sin dejar de desafiarla con los ojos y la boca. Siguió manteniendo la prenda protectora en alto, viendo que no tenía intención de cogerlo.

-Esto quedará entre nosotros, Caitlin. Puedes contar en tu puritano informe que te pagué un taxi de vuelta, si quieres.

Ella bufó por la nariz. Se cruzó de brazos, obstinada.

-Dame las llaves del coche, puedo volver yo sola. Ya lo recogerás otro día.

Ari se rió como si hubiera contado un chiste tremendamente gracioso. Huellas, claro. Ni de coña, no quería que pudieran tomar más información suya de la que necesariamente debieran. Él no había tocado ese vehículo más que para abrirle la puerta, cuando llegó, porque no era suyo. De pronto, Ari dejó de reír como había empezado y la miró con menos paciencia:

-No. Sube y asegúrate de sujetarte bien.

La obligó a coger el casco, mientras él se ponía otro, y arrancó la moto. Con el rugido en los oídos, Kate se montó en aquel cacharro del infierno, lo más alejada posible de su cuerpo y sujetándose evitando tocarlo en la medida de lo posible.

Ari la miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió, dándole gas y saliendo disparados de allí, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ellos. Caitlin soltó un gritito, agarrándose con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Olía… olía jodidamente bien.

-¡Loco!-gritó, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido del motor- ¡Estás loco!

-¿Ves? Te dije que cuando me conocieras un poco más dejarías de llamarme terrorista.

OoOoO

**N/A:** hasta aquí otro capítulo. Había pensado en resumir la escena con Gibbs en la Morgue… y empezar con su historia, pero no sé exactamente qué hacer con ellos.

La verdad es que estoy emocionada por las posibilidades que ofrecen. Los caminos se bifurcan: ¿qué hacer, que Kate acompañe a Ari hasta el aeropuerto, después de recibir atención médica por el balazo y desaparezca o… que se presente a ver el intercambio entre su jefe y su secuestrador? Arg, odio la responsabilidad de tener que elegir, pero adoro escribir sobre ambos.


End file.
